The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yoadelle’.
‘Yoadelle’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small single white spoon shaped ray florets, compact and short, uniform habit with excellent branching; dark, glossy small foliage.
‘Yoadelle’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A0900,’ unpatented, with white daisy spoon flowers. ‘YB-A0900’ has more floriferiousness, is taller and has a less compact habit than ‘Yoadelle’.
The male parent of ‘Yoadelle’ was the proprietary plant designated as ‘YB-A7015,’ unpatented, with white anemone spoon flower form. ‘YB-A7015’ has less floriferiousness and a less compact habit than ‘Yoadelle’.
‘Yoadelle’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2005, grown outdoors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yoadelle’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2005, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Yoadelle’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Yoadelle’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in October 2008. ‘Yoadelle’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.